Untitled
by RedTaurus5543
Summary: A new kid, Justin Plains, comes into a camp for demigods and wizards and grows fond of a certain some one in the camp, his name, Jake Kellsir. It's up to Justin to decide what is more important to him, the love of his life, or the journey of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Warning: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter**

**Camp Wiz-god  
**

My name is Justin Plains. I am 12yrs old, I have short, light brown hair and green eyes. A few weeks ago I attened EastRay Middle School. The school bulding was made of brick and was huge and was adorned in red and yellow patterns that streached across the walls untill fading out of sight and the second one is were we sleep it looks just like the school building but has a huge faded american flag in the front lawn that day at school some bullies were picking on me so I made a run for it when I got home I told my grandma and she told me"Justin dear, I have an idea." Then she tells me she's sending me to a new school but grandpa told me he's not comeing with to help sign papers for me to get in. After ten minutes of finding what we need we leave in granmas white truck.

"So are you ready for a new school Justin?"my grandma asks me.

"Not really. I mean I'll miss my friends and it will be a bitch to find new ones."I told her.

"Justin! Don't use that kind of language around me! show some respect."She scolded harshly. After awile of staight driving we pull up to a sort of forest with big red trees we get out I cant help but wonder why we are here,I start to look around when I'm greeted by a tall,brown haired,blue-eyed boy about my age named Jake Kellsir and he leads me into the forest, we pass over a bridge after a few a few minutes of silent walking we enter a valley. We arrive in about 10 mins at a camp of some sort thats when I suddenly realizes that my hand is in Jakes so I pull it away and don't make eye contact with him for a while longer.

"Jake. There you are I've been looking everywere for you." Comes a voice from behind us.I jump around to find a middle aged man in a robe with thinning gray hair and gray eyes

."This is Jeffrey Kingston, the camp director."Jake explains.

"The director of what?You still haven't told me the name of this place."I say to him getting really annoyed.

"Why this is camp wiz-god, and you are?" He turns towards me and fixes me with a stare

"I'm Justin Plains sir." Jeffery turns to look back at Jake with a nonchalant glance.

"Can you show this young man to his room please?" Jake nods and as we leave the director walks up to him and whisers somthing to him Jake shakeshis head and we leave to find my room.

"Whats his deal?" I ask Jake.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think he hates me or something. Do you think he does?"

"No he does not hate you now let me think."Jake says running a hand through his hair.

I shift uncomfortably under his intense stare. Well, shit he's so hot I just want to rip all his cloths off right now. Justin, relax, if you even try to say anything like that, everything will go to ruin. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Maybe a year or so. Why do you ask?" He looks me up and down, and I can tell he's trying really hard to see something in me, but I don't exactly understand what that is.

"I was just wondering. So what do you want to do?" I asked scooting closer to him. It was a stupid idea, but I couldn't take it, all the heated images in the back of my mind made me feel hot. My body was trembling by now and I'm sure he could see the slight bulge in my jeans.

He just looks at me for a while as if thinking about something, then his lips turn up into a small grin. "I just thought of something funny that you probably wouldn't do." This sentence alone perked my interest. With out realizing it I had slid my hand to the waist band of my jeans and was now fingering the cloth nervously. He cocked an eyebrow at seeing this.

"what is it?" I can only hope he wants the same thing as me, it would be such a releif to have him- stop thinking like that!

"Just something crazy. It's not important." Jake insisted waving his hand to blow the topic off. Then I realized what he had been doing. Urging me to get to this point, he was teasing me and I suddenly felt angry.

"Yes it is and besides you already brought it up so spill."I growled pointing a finger at him. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Fine. Can you can you suck me off?"

"uh... sure I guess." I paused looking down at my lap, I really wanted him to suck me off first, but I guess I'd just have to wait. No worries though, no worries. "I've never uh- done it- before so uhm..." Another pause, wow, I'm horrible with words. He was leaning closer, making me even more nervous. "can you show me how?"

"Yeah, of course. Lay back." He orders pushing me back by my shoulders. I fall back against the mattress and watch with wide eyes as he scales over me. His face hovers over mine, my beat red, burning hot face.

"Ever been kissed?" Jake asks. I shake my head, he immediately takes hold of my chin and pulls my face to his. Our lips touch and after a few seconds my eyes close slowly he pulls away. He slowly reaches down to unzips my pants. I can feel it getting hard by now, my pants getting tighter around the crotch area.

"Your going to love this Justin." He looks at me with such an expression that makes me want him even more. He slowly reaches down and rubs my crotch. I can't believe this is happening to me. I look down to him finally unzipping my pants I watch as my dick flops out I cant help but be amused by his reaction from how erect I've become. I lean back as he pulls it out of my pants.

"Jake are you in there I need your help with some of the new kids."a voice calls through the door.

"Yes sir I was just talking to Justin about his class's sir" He looks at me nervously I just stare at him.

"It's ok just come after dinner and I'll suck you off this time you won't even have to do it to me?" We lock eyes for a moment with silent agreement. He get's up to leave right as The Director walks in.

"What the hell is going on in here!" He screams at us. I quickly put my dick away so he can't see it.

"Starting tomorrow you will both serve detention in my office untill next week! Now come along Jake we have some things to take care of. Good day to you Justin." The Director storms out with Jake at his heels. Damn it to hell I've already fucked up and I just got here this is just what I needed to start the year off. I turn over and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Warning: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter**

**Camp Wiz-god**

When I wake up it's dark out. I pull myself up my, mind still on the memory of what happened."Fuck I missed dinner." I say as I look up at the clock it's midnight. I lay back on the bed, _great now Jake will think i ditched him. _As I lay down I fall back asleep while im dreaming about Jake my dream changes and I can't move, like someone has glued me to the spot.I look around and see these weird markings on the wall when I see something on the floor I see my grandparents tied to a rock. I look around and find that we're in a cave big enough to house the entire camp. I look up at them."Grandma can you hear me? What's going on and why are you here?" I yell at them but get no response. A second later I hear a booming voice echo in the cave.

"**Were is the boy? Were is he! Tell me or I'll fry you to the bone and use your own powers to find him!**"

"Do what you want we will never tell you were he is **ever**!~He's here~He turns and looks right at me."You only have six days till I kill them" I wake with a jolt to someone shaking me .

"Ow why'd you do that for?" I knew that voice, it was Jake.

"Sorry man I just had a nightmare." His smile fell instantly.

"What happened? What did you see?" I look over at him**,** he looks so cute with his hair ruffel**e**d and in his red power ranger pjs and white shirt.I look at his face and suddenly remember what he asked.

"I saw my grandparents tied up in this huge cave with all these weird markings on the wall They were yelling at this giant creature with a loincloth and his hair was braided. He kept asking were I was but they wouldn't tell him. Then he turned to me like he knew I was there and told me that I had six days to save them or he was going to kill them." When I finished I turned to Jake**,** his face was pale like he'd seen a ghost.

"I don't think that was a normal dream. " I must have looked confused because he added**,** "Demigods, are not like humans when they dream It's most likely a vision of whats happening or what will happen and, since he talked to you I think that It's happening now so if you'll excuse me**,** I must speak with the director." He leaned in and we kissed for a moment his soft lips gently brush agenst mine it feels amazing and I wish he would quit teasing me then he got up and started to leave.

"Jake when your done talking to him I have a surprize for you." He grinned at me and left. After a few minutes of being compleatly bored I decided to take a shower to clean up for Jake.

I turned on the hot water to let it warm up then turned on the cold to get it just warm enough. I stripped down and stepped in, thenclosed the shower curtain. _Why can't I stop thinking about Jake**,** I can't wait to see him later. _After I finished washing up I started thinking of Jake naked and I got so turned on. I grabed my dick and just kept thinking of him."Oh...uh...yeah." This feels so ._ ugh I hate cold showers there so annoying. _So I turn off the shower waterand pull out the curtains to find Jake sitting on the toliet waiting for me. I instantly cover myself then think better of it. Its not like he hasent seen it before.

"Hey there naked one." He keeps his eyes on my crotch.

"How long have you been there?" I stare at him acusingly. He's wearing a plain black shirt that show his toned abs with gray jeans with rips on his right thigh.

"Long enough. So how was your little sesion in there." He looks up and smiles knowingly damn he heard me. Well better late then never.

"So you want to finish me I'm sure the beds big enough."

"Thought you'd never ask." He gets up and pulls me so close are lips are practicly touching he slowly closes the gap and kiss's me with such force I almost fall backwards against the tile wall. He locks a hand in my hand and carefully pulls me over to the door. His body is pressed against mine as we walk over to the finally make it to the bed and he shoves me on to it an starts sucking it so ...yeah." I say as he gently bites it."Oh...un...yeah..." He gets up and we kiss while I turn him over and pull his shirt off to reveal hard abs under a thin layer of tan skin. I reach down and unzip his pants with my teeth after that I slowly peel of his pants, never breaking eye contact. He seems to like this because he releases a hushed moan. Slowly I pull his plain blue boxers off. His dick is hard, I kiss the head a couple of times and look up in time to see him blush**.** At fist I gently start sucking it**,** after a few seconds I slowly bite down and I can hear him groan in delight. I start sucking harder and from his groans I can tell he likes it. I get up and tell him to turn over onto his chest He does what he's told knowing full well what I'm about to do. I climb on him and I lick my fingers and put one in his ass and slowly and the rest to strech him. I look over at him and he nods so I slowly put my dick in him. His ass is so tight around my dick as I'm rammming him i can hear him moaning ass hard he groans slitly. I keep ramming my hard dick into him till I finally come It feels so great . I finally come all over his ass and it feels amazing. Jake flips me onto the bed starts to strech me his fingers feel amazing in my ass.I turn and nod at him so he knows I'm ready. I can feel his head as it enters I moan lighly. He bends over and nibbles my earlobe I grone loudly and I can feel him smile. He pulls back as he comes all over my ass. Out of no were we hear this ringing noise and realze its Jake's cell.

"Damn. Sorry Justin we'll havwe to finish later." He looks around for it and pulls it out from his pants pocket.

"It's the Director I have to take this I'm really sorry." He flips it open and hits the green button.

"Hello. Yes sir thats what he said. You sure? Oh shit should I say somthing? Alright sir I will bye." He hangs up the phone and goes to sit next to me on the bed.

"Justin about that dream the Director said that the titan you described was Promethius the titan of fire and that we should send someone to find him and save your gran-parents. He also thinks that this could be the biginning fo something huge that the titans are planning. He thinks that the gods are in for a fight that they won't be ready for." He looks at me with sorrow in his cristal blue eyes.

"Look I'm going to go because I have a feeling that he'll kill anyone who tries except me.I think he want's me to save tham." I look at Jake. He sighs "Look I'll talk to the Director and see what I can do. Onsecond that will probably not do any good because he thinks him special forces will do a better job then a few teenagers can. Justin I'm going with you so meet me after dinner here with your backpack with as much food and money you have alsio bring an extra pair of clothes."

" when are we leaving?" I ask him while he gets dressed.

"Tonight after dinner when everyones asleep." He finishs and walks over and gives me a long hard kiss before leaving.I get up and start getting dreased because I hear the dinner bell and hurry out of the room.I start walking to the caferteria


End file.
